


The Finest Weapon

by 1birb



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Hux, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Fight Sex, Fights, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Abuse, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1birb/pseuds/1birb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron appeared to be assimilating into the First Order, but to Poe, this was just another means of escape. Poe uses his new credentials to access his plane early before a mission and begins firing at anything he can to cause extensive damage. Ren brings Poe down, but thanks to unresolved issues, he ends up going too far when fighting Poe, requiring General Hux to step in. Ren is left with nagging thoughts about his past and Hux dreads having to face his father, the Commander, due to his father’s tendency to react to Hux’s failures violently and the possibility of losing his rank as General. Despite their past tension and current fighting, the only relief Kylo and Hux have is each other now, and it feels like it’s the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finest Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kylux Big Bang 2016--find me on tumblr over at colonel-sandors and the art for this story was done by the very talented sirins-tree!

Kylo felt like a hound as he raced through a patch of forest on Starkiller Base, lightsaber ablaze. He neglected to bother putting on his mask before darting out into the harsh elements after _feeling_ what had happened. Despite the cold wind burning against his face and the snow distorting everything around him, Kylo pressed forward, hurtling over fallen trees or ducking under branches when necessary. When brush obstructed his way, he simply cut it down to clear a path. 

Whatever was happening at the base’s storage hangar, whatever Poe was doing, Kylo knew it was something terrible. He was awoken in the middle of the night by it—a sharp pain in the side of his head. It was as though a very small part of him was being blown up from the inside, and he knew something had gone wrong on the base—the base that meant so much to the General, and so much to him. Kylo inhaled deeply to calm himself, mentally searching for the source of this troubling feeling, and it wasn’t long before he saw him. Poe Dameron—shivering from both the cold and his own fear, smiling as he settled in the cockpit of a TIE fighter located in a storage hangar, far from the central base.

The image was enough to send Kylo into a fury, causing him to bolt from bed to hastily pull on his clothes and boots before setting off after Poe, even neglecting his helmet; and now, he was close enough to the hangar to hear the destruction Poe was causing.

If the damage wasn’t being done to their own Starkiller Base, Kylo would have been impressed. He slid onto the icy, unused runway, looking up at the hovering TIE fighter, which was still firing at the dormant fleet parked in the hangar. The damage was insurmountable, and Kylo struggled to catch his breath as he glanced around at the destruction. The smoke from the smoldering fighters was overwhelming to his lungs, causing him to cough a little as he raised a hand, gripping at the air as he began to drag down Poe’s idling fighter. “You should give up, Poe,” Kylo whispered as the fighter groaned in response to being forced to the ground, metal bending and engine stalling. 

Kylo could only feel Poe’s fear as the aircraft began to descend towards the runway, and he grit his teeth, using the Force to crash land the starfighter into ground. He was pleased when there was no explosion on impact—only more smoke and the flashing lights of the craft’s emergency alert system. Kylo stalked towards the wrecked TIE fighter, saber still in hand as he stood outside of the cockpit, screaming, “Traitor!” The call was familiar to Poe—they had used the phrase to ritualistically group-shame wayward troopers in reconditioning.

Poe lifted his head, eyelids heavy as he looked around, awoken by Kylo’s scream. He could feel blood trickle down the side of his temple from the crash landing, and he knew he had no other way out of this other than to fight Kylo. In the distance, he could hear more alarms blaring, meaning he had limited time until General Hux arrived with Captain Phasma and who knows how many squadrons of stormtroopers. His only option was to stand up, hands raised as he slid out of the wreckage, falling to his knees in the snow.

In an attempt to appeal to Kylo’s skewed sense of honor in hopes of gaining the upper hand, Poe looked up at him and demanded, “Come on! Put down the lightsaber and fight me fair.”

\--

Poe Dameron had been assimilating into the First Order well. He had arrived as prisoner, but learned fast that he was better off trying to survive the Order’s training program rather than suffer at the hands of Kylo, Hux, and various interrogation droids.

As a prisoner, Poe would go days without eating or sleeping, bathroom breaks were infrequent, and he was lucky to be graced with two cups of water each day. As a trainee in the First Order’s program for pilots, he received three meals a day with beverages, unlimited bathroom breaks, and a bunk to call his own. The choice was simple—bide his time as a trainee until he earned the credentials to snag a starfighter out of there.

He knew the plan was risky, being more than familiar with Kylo’s abilities, but he was well-trained with the Resistance—he knew how to clear his mind, how to convince himself he was actually a part of the Order to make himself appear genuine to Kylo if necessary. The opportunity never arose.

Once Poe wasn’t a prisoner to the Order, he saw much less of Kylo. Training was hard, especially when training with the peers of stormtroopers Poe had personally killed in battle, but after being ganged up on a few times, Poe earned the limited trust of his fellow trainee pilots.

After the beatings had ceased, time flew for Poe, and it wasn’t long until he earned the credentials to finally fly a starfighter and the General was pleased to have the best pilot in the Resistance on his side. After a few successful practice runs, Poe had as much freedom as his peers—his ID would afford him access to a TIE fighter whenever necessary, and finally, his plan could be carried out.

He never planned for this though. He never planned for Kylo crash-landing his starfighter and being forced onto his knees, manipulating Kylo into dropping the lightsaber so that his head could remain attached to his neck.

\--

“Put it down, Ben, please,” Poe repeated, looking up at Kylo as his hands shook above his head.

Kylo could feel the fear in Poe’s mind, but also heard it in his voice. He intended to give into Poe’s taunt, but the moment Kylo heard “Ben” he threw the lightsaber in pure rage, narrowly missing Poe. Poe instinctively dodged the blade, but he barely had time to brace himself for the impact that was Kylo’s fists swinging at his face. Falling back, Poe pushed blindly at Kylo’s chest, trying to keep him back, but failing due to being much smaller than Kylo and no match for him in strength.

To Poe, dying on this frozen runway was not an option, and so he swung back at Kylo, surprised when he felt his fist connect with Kylo’s jaw. He worked off the momentum, using his other fist to meet Ren’s face as his head turned, getting a good hit on his nose. Poe thought he heard a soft crunch of cartilage and his suspicion was confirmed when Kylo stared down at him, blood dripping from his nose and onto his lips.

It went on this way for a few minutes—the two exchanged forceful punches and kicks, trying to gain the upper hand. Ren was furious and powerful, but Poe was quick and hit hard despite his size.

Kylo couldn’t believe what was happening, even as he continued to beat Poe, starting to overpower him. He inhaled deeply, gripped at the Resistance pilot’s hair, and slammed his head off the ground. Ren wished it was more satisfying, he really did, but instead he felt the urge to break down. He thought about all those years ago, when he was _just_ Ben. He thought about the time they were hiking in a forest close to the Resistance training grounds and Poe slipped while climbing up a wall of rocks, leaving a deep scrape on his knee. Ben had pulled Poe into his arms, holding the pilot against him as he cleaned and bandaged the knee the best he could. He had embraced Poe for what felt like a long time, kissing at his cheek, asking if he was okay—they were both different then, and now…now Ren held Poe down by the throat with one hand sohe could beat him with the other.

By this point, Poe had lost a lot of blood, and was losing consciousness too; he knew he wouldn’t last much longer if Kylo didn’t stop. “Please,” he managed to choke out, looking at Ren with the only eye he could use at the time, “Ben, please stop.”

Kylo raised his fist again and gripped his other hand tighter around Poe’s throat; he was about to strike him once more when he heard Hux finally reach the scene. “Ren! Stop this! This is an order!” Ren gritted his teeth, tasting blood in his mouth as he began to bring his fist down onto Poe’s chest when suddenly, he felt someone shove him to the ground, pinning him.

“Let me go!” Ren screamed, spitting blood with each word. His hair was soaked with sweat and melted snow causing it stick to his face. Hux shoved Ren against the ground hard, holding him down long enough for a squad of stormtroopers to gather Poe up, carrying him to a nearby shuttle.  
  
“I wasn’t finished,” Ren added, struggling for air underneath the General.

“You are now, Ren.” Hux sounded bitter as usual while he struggled to keep Ren down long enough for the soldiers to take Poe away to their medical wing. If he was to be honest, Hux wished he could let Ren go, and he wasn’t sure why Ren allowed himself to be overpowered. The General would have loved nothing more than to see Poe die a slow, painful death for the damage he’d caused on the base, but he knew Poe will receive a trial and that he holds valuable information and talent—he also knew his father would not approve of such an action, or such primal indulgence.

\--

When Hux saw Ren again, he was staring out a window in complete silence; if he was not standing, Hux would have a hard time believing Ren was even breathing or living, for that matter. There were bruises already forming around Ren’s eyes and along his cheekbones; a neat row of stitches stood out on his pale skin, just above his left eyebrow. Hux could only imagine the bruises and damage underneath his robes after witnessing the fight between him and Dameron.

The General walked up to stand by Ren, then turned to look out the window as he settled at his side, and he finally saw what Ren was staring at—the far-off, smoldering wreckage caused by Poe. They stood in silence for what felt like an eternity before Kylo finally spoke, “You’re concealing your anger well, General.”

Hux turned his head to look at Ren when he talked, and he opened his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by Kylo again, “And you’re right. Your father is going to be furious at tonight’s loss.”

It is this sentence that caused the General to freeze, and clench his fists in an attempt to control whatever would come out of his mouth next, but the damage of Ren confirming what Hux already knew had been done. Hux thought about all of those times throughout his childhood and teen years—times he had been punished for his failures. Brendol always had imaginative punishments. Young Hux had been locked in a dark room on numerous occasions, struck with whatever was close by or his father’s own hands, or berated and screamed at with an inch’s distance between his father’s face and his own, among other punishments for light offenses such as crying or spilling a glass of water. The fear coming from Hux was palpable now. He had never made a mistake of this scale, but that fear was turning to rage as Hux’s thoughts raced. Ren had overstepped his boundaries. He had gone too far as usual.

Hux quickly turned his body towards Ren, and raised a fist in hopes of striking his face. He realized that Kylo was hurt—his face bruised and stitched, but Hux could not care less; Ren shouldn’t have brought up his father so casually. The punch never connected though, and Hux remained frozen, fist in the air, mere inches from Ren’s face.

“Do you think that is wise, General? I think you’ve already let enough First Order goods sustain damage today.” The General screamed as he fought against Kylo’s hold, well aware he has most likely turned an ugly shade of red.

“L-let me go—“ Hux was cut off when he felt an invisible hand grip tightly at his throat. Hux hated how relaxed Kylo looked as he struggled against the invisible force with everything he had. While the General was drug to his tiptoes, he also hated how Ren was _right_. His father was going to be furious, he _had_ allowed enough First Order goods to be destroyed today, and he could very well lose his rank as General for what had happened with Dameron; it was his experiment gone terribly wrong, after all.

Hux didn’t count on Ren catching him when he released all the holds he had on him at once, but Ren did anyways. Hux didn’t waste time before he started to beat at Ren’s chest, his eyes narrowed as he tried to push away from the larger man. “Don’t you dare touch me.”

Ren didn’t appear phased as Hux practically punched at his chest, despite the fact he was sore from Poe hitting him in the same spots not long ago. “You act like you’re the only one hurt by this—that you’re the only one with anything at stake,” Ren hissed as he gripped at Hux’s back and arm tighter, meeting his eyes.

Breathing heavily, Hux tried to pull out of Ren’s grip, finally twisting enough to elbow Ren on the side of the face. Ren involuntarily bit down on his own lip hard thanks to the blow, and he shoved Hux against the nearby wall in defense, smiling when he heard the back of Hux’s head connect with the tough surface. Hux was momentarily dazed, and he opened his eyes to find himself close to Ren—so close their noses were nearly touching. Hux almost spat as he spoke harshly to Ren, “You’ve lost nothing tonight. You will lose nothing tomorrow. As always, it will be me who suffers for all of this. It will be me who loses everything I’ve worked for.”

“And you don’t think it hurts?” Ren shoved his left forearm under Hux’s chin to press on his throat, holding his head back against the wall as he used his right hand to pin Hux’s left arm back. “Dameron reminds me of—“ Ren stopped himself before he gave too much away—before he further embarrassed himself in front of Hux tonight.

Hux focused on the small line of blood dripping down from Ren’s mouth where he accidentally bit down only a minute ago. He smiled as Ren ceased to speak and countered with, “You think I don’t know?” Hux then laughed, happy to have gained the upper hand, and the sound was eerie as it echoed in the desolate hallway. “Of course I know. I’ve done my research on you, _Ben_ , I know what Dameron meant to you, and it’s pathetic." 

But Kylo knew better than to believe what people say, for their thoughts were always more revealing. Hux could call him pathetic, or brandish his old name as a weapon, but he could _read_ the General. He felt the jealousy emanating from him—Ben Solo once had a family that had loved him and never truly abused him, Ben Solo was once loved by Poe Dameron—to Hux, Kylo once had everything. “We both know who is pathetic here, General.

Ren was confident as he pulled his arms back, instead opting to rest his forearms against the wall on either side of Hux’s head, crowding around him as he stared the General down. Kylo spoke in a hushed, cruel tone, “I may have been hurt by Dameron, but at least I am not a grown man who still fears my father and envies others for being wanted.” 

Hux glared up into Ren’s eyes, ever ready for a fight because now Ren had definitely gone too far. He opened his mouth to reply, only to have Kylo crush his lips against his own. The General was startled by the kiss and he shoved at Ren’s chest again. “What do you think you’re even doing?!” Hux could taste the metallic flavor of Kylo’s blood on his lips, and he reached up to try and wipe his mouth clean on his sleeve.

Kylo simply laughed, amused at the very offended look on Hux’s face. “Nothing you don’t want.” Ren leaned in to kiss Hux again, reaching up to grip the General’s face as he tried to kiss him harder.

Hux was breathless when he gave in a little this time around, almost letting his eyes fall closed as Ren ravaged his mouth. Although he had been raised to not allow such sexual indulgences interfere with his work life, Hux had to admit—he had wondered what kissing Ren would be like. He’d also thought about what sleeping with this _monster_ would be like as well, but it’s fucking Kylo Ren—the menacing shit who had wrecked everything with his arrival on his base, and Hux wasn’t going to permit him just kiss him this easily.

When Hux bit into the kiss, further breaking the skin Ren had already tore when elbowed, Ren pulled back with an undignified whine. What Ren didn’t expect was the smile spreading across Hux’s face upon hearing the noise he just made. He was suddenly aware that this may be the first time he had seen Hux smile like this—the pain and embarrassment was almost worth it to see the General crack a genuine smile.

Considering the situation, Hux’s smile seemed almost insane, especially with the new traces of Kylo’s blood around his mouth. They stared at each other for a moment before Kylo closed the space between them again, this time gripping a handful of Hux’s bright hair as he kissed the General hard once again.

The kiss was messy—teeth clicked together as their tongues slid against one another, both men tasting Kylo’s blood. Hux closed his eyes fully, submitting this time, and Kylo could hear the light whimpers coming from Hux as he tugged at his hair. Kylo was right—Hux had wanted this since he’d seen Ren without his mask for the first time. After finally seeing Ren’s face, he had become the subject of Hux’s fantasies when left alone with his thoughts and naturally, Ren had mentally tuned in during a few of Hux’s often rushed masturbation sessions. He’d known that behind all of the hate and envy Hux harbored for him, there’d been a very strong wanting with a tinge of humiliation too.

So Ren was right—this was nothing that Hux didn’t want. Even with security cameras nearby, Hux didn’t care; there was a good chance he wouldn’t be General tomorrow anyways, and so both men were surprised when Hux reached down between them to palm at Ren’s cock through his pants. Even Hux was never expected he could be so bold with the First Order’s living weapon, and Ren was shocked someone so sexually inexperienced would be bold enough to go straight for his cock like this, but he certainly wouldn’t complain.

Ren smirked as Hux felt him up, and he broke the kiss to take a look at the General. With his perfectly styled hair askew, lips swollen with traces of blood on and around them, and eyes looking downright hungry, Hux was a sight to behold. Both men were starved for affection, and surely, this wasn’t it, but for now, considering what could happen tomorrow, it was good enough.

In one swift movement, Ren grabbed Hux’s arm and turned him around quickly so that his face was pressed against the wall. He held Hux’s arm behind his back at an angle that had to hurt, and he used his free hand to slide it down the front of the General’s uniform before giving his cock a squeeze through his trousers.

Hux gasped, his cheeks becoming hot with embarrassment, causing him to make a mental note to try and control his noises as much as possible. He never wished to give Ren the satisfaction of how much he wanted this, although both his hard prick and thoughts were quite revealing.

The General struggled against the urge to get louder as he felt Ren grind himself against his ass methodically. Ren let go of Hux’s arm only to grab his hair again, forcing his head against the wall. “Undo your pants for me,” Ren ordered, and Hux abhorred himself for how he actually _obeyed_ him, making quick work at opening his difficult trousers.

The moment his pants are unfastened and unzipped, Ren gripped and pulled them down just below the redhead’s ass so he could look at his undergarments. Ren wasn’t disappointed by what he saw—tight fitting, short black briefs that hid nothing. Hux’s ass was small, like the rest of him, and Ren wanted nothing more than to have the General under him, writhing from being fucked open by his tongue and fingers, begging for something more, something bigger.

Kylo ran his fingertips over one of Hux’s ass cheeks through the fabric, considering what to do, and he let go of his hair then. “We can’t stay here.” Hux had his eyes closed as Ren inspected and touched his ass, but he opened them when Ren spoke.

“But—“ He wanted to argue with Ren—he was always forbidden from having any sort of sex with anyone in his quarters, let alone _Ren_. Then Hux thought about how he was very likely to lose his position the next day, how it probably didn’t matter, and he nodded, tugging his pants up just enough to proceed elsewhere. “Y-yes,” he stuttered, standing straight up as Ren took a step back, “Follow me.”

By the time the pair reached the General’s room, Ren absolutely hungered for Hux after having to endure the walk there. He made quick work of shoving Hux against his own bedroom wall, leaving bruising, harsh kisses on his neck and throat. There would be no way to hide them in the morning.

“Undress for me. You may as well, now that we’re alone,” Ren breathed against Hux’s ear, reaching around to grip the General’s ass with both hands as he ground against him roughly. Hux nodded, biting his lip as he looked up at Ren’s battered face. He hated himself for giving in to the other man so easily, and he hated how much he loved everything Ren was doing to him, how he actually wanted more.

Without his uniform on, Hux’s slim, pale frame could not be obscured. His cock was of average size and did not disappoint in the slightest. Ren could see there was already pre-cum leaking from the tip as he circled around Hux, almost as if he were inspecting him.

Hux felt vulnerable, on display for Kylo as he slowly walked a circle around him. He felt subconscious about his body, and especially about the tattoo on his left forearm—four stripes to mark his General’s rank. It was a drunken mistake he’d hidden from everyone, but now Ren could see _everything_ , and he was relieved Ren had not brought attention to it. 

After completing the circle, Ren, still fully dressed minus his gloves and mask, gestured towards the bed. “Go. On your stomach.” Hux once again loathed how he obeyed Ren completely as he got onto his own bed, resting on his stomach. He looked back over at his shoulder, hoping he would get to see Kylo naked finally, after only being able to imagine what was under those robes, but he shivered at the prospect of Ren fucking him with his usual outfit on too.

Kylo climbed onto the bed, smirking as he wondered how long it would take Hux to notice he was getting his filthy boots on the bed. He settled between Hux’s legs, leaning forward to kiss at his shoulders as he hovered above the smaller man. Hux’s pale, lightly freckled skin felt smooth under his lips, and he left a trail of kisses along his spine before opening his mouth to bite down above Hux’s left ass cheek harshly.

The General cried out, gripping at the sheets below him as he blushed again at the noise he let pass his lips. Kylo bit his own lip as he used his hands to spread Hux’s ass cheeks apart, leaning in closer to lick across his hole lightly at first, paying no mind to Hux’s previous cry. Ren had barely begun and Hux already felt overwhelmed by everything Ren was doing to him. When he felt Kylo tease his tongue into him, it was too much—Hux thrusted against the bed below him, almost as if he was pulling himself away from Ren’s tongue to relieve himself of the sensation.

Ren sneered at this, leaned up again to grip the General’s hair, and shoved his face against the bed so he could speak against his ear. “Do not pull away from me again, understood?”

Hux nodded, shivering at Ren’s deep voice speaking to an officer of the First Order in such a way. He tried not to cry out again as Kylo begun to roll his hips, grinding his erection against his ass. If Hux could feel Kylo like this through his robes, his cock had to be massive. Hux felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, interrupting his thoughts, as Kylo bit down there, eliciting a whimper from his General. Ren was taking too much control, doing too much to him with no consequence. Hux fought back the best way he knew how right now and glared back at Ren to say, “Are you going to actually fuck me or just keep humping me through your black dress like some depraved animal?”

Ren stilled himself, narrowing his eyes before he sat back then, struggling a bit with his robes before he could finally free his erection. As he watched Kylo, all Hux could think was, “ _Fucking hell_ ,” because he was right—Ren’s cock was massive. He watched in quiet awe as Ren stroked himself a few times, smearing pre-come around his length, before he worked up the courage to speak again. “I…I have lubrication in the drawer next to the bed.” Hux feared that if Ren fucked him dry, he probably wouldn’t make it out of this.

Ren simply nodded before ceasing his movements to fetch the lube, settling back down in his previous spot. He slicked up his fingers, squirting some onto Hux’s hole before he slid a finger into the redhead without warning. The General clung to the sheets below him again, biting back another humiliating noise at the sudden intrusion. He didn’t play with his own ass often, and so the sensation was shocking, although not unwelcome—especially as Ren wriggled his finger around in him in small, teasing movements.

Kylo was surprisingly gentle about fingering him open, taking his time to make sure Hux was properly stretched. To be fair, Ren enjoyed watching the General squirm beneath him, appearing eager for more. He liked being able to control Hux in such a way; he wished to hear him beg. “Look at you,” Ren teased as he allowed his fingers to brush against Hux’s prostate, “So hungry for my cock. Go on then—beg for me, General.”

Hux could feel his skin burn with shame as Ren teased him in every sense of the word. He looked away from Kylo, and gripped at the covers underneath him as he arched his back, desperate for Kylo’s fingers to hit in just the right location. “P-please,” Hux managed to choke out, desperate, “Please fuck me, Ren.”

“Come on, I know you can do better.” Ren pulled his fingers from Hux as punishment, smirking when Hux whined at the loss of contact. “And you know better. Address me properly.”

Hux hung his head just a little, trembling as he felt Ren shift on the bed. Kylo hovered over Hux again as he positioned himself at his entrance. “ _Lord_ Ren. Please, fuck me. I…I need your cock—although I’m not sure if I deserve it.”

A pleasant sensation nagged at the rim of Hux’s thoughts when he addressed Kylo as ‘Lord Ren,’ and he knew that Ren was there—in his mind. Hux was distracted by the feeling of Ren invading his thoughts until he felt Kylo enter him quick and rough. It would be typical of Ren to force himself into Hux like this, but the General couldn’t complain. Everything about it felt so fucking good, even when Ren dug his nails into Hux’s hips, thrusting against him in fast, punishing movements. Until now, Hux had never felt so full in this way—he could actually feel how Ren’s cock throbbed inside of him, and now, he couldn’t hold back the whimpers that escaped his lips as Ren fucked into him.

“I-is my General pleased?” Hux let out a loud groan when Ren asked this, and he arched his back to push his ass towards Ren’s hips in order to drive his cock deeper. He could already feel Ren nudging at his prostate and it was maddening.

Hux managed to respond, “Yes, Lord Ren,” before leaning forward to bury his face against the sheets, feeling his eyes grow misty with tears. The sensation was overwhelming—a pleasure, mixed with a pain that knocked the wind out of him.

The fact that Ren could still manipulate the Force at his will during all of this was also completely unfair, Hux decided. He could feel hands at his throat and prick while Ren actually drug his nails down along his sides and back, somehow managing to fuck him faster as well.

Both men were already panting heavily, and Hux knew he wouldn’t last long, not with how he felt. To make matters worse, Kylo leaned forward to speak against his ear, “No, _tell_ me, General. Tell me how you feel.”

Hux moaned as Ren finished his sentence with an extra forceful thrust against him, and he closed his eyes tightly, feeling tears finally slip down his cheeks involuntarily. “I-incredible. Your cock fills me up so nicely, Re— _Lord_ Ren,” and Hux paused, managing to take control again, “Please, Lord Ren, come in me. And I want you to keep fucking me as you come, don’t you dare stop, and disappoint your General. I want to feel this for days, I want to feel this as my father berates me for how we’ve let down the Order so that I just think of you fucking me like this—I want you to make a mess of me.”

Now it was Ren’s turn to feel as though he’d been punched in the gut. He was getting closer—especially with the way Hux was tensing himself around his cock, teasing his come from him, but now he was on the brink. Hux felt the pressure around his neck and cock growing tighter as Ren neared orgasm, and he smiled to think of how he had rendered him speechless. “Please, Lord Ren,” Hux added, closing his eyes as he felt Ren slowly massage at his nipples now with just his fingertips.

Kylo cried out and buried his face against Hux’s back forcing his cock deep into him as he began to come. He obeyed the General’s orders though, and kept fucking into Hux as he came, ensuring that his come was being forced deep into Hux. All the while, Kylo never stopped mentally stimulating Hux, teasing an orgasm from him shortly after.

The General made the sweetest noises when he came on the sheets below, trembling from all the stimulation he was still receiving. Ren had finally let his hands rest on either side of Hux, but he continued to roll his hips as his cock gradually softened.

Even as Kylo allowed himself to rest against Hux’s back, he would still lazily push into Hux as they attempted to catch their breath. Hux dreaded figuring out what to say to Ren, unsure of where they would go from this, especially on the eve of his possible termination. “Fuck…that was good.” Hux regretted what he said immediately after saying it—as if Ren needed his ego inflated any further. He also detested how his voice sounded so rough and cracked from how hard Ren had choked him.

“Yes…” Ren practically purred against his ear, closing his eyes as he ran one hand over the raised lines on Hux’s skin from where Ren scratched him hard. Some of the scratches had blood rising to the surface, and the sensation of Ren touching them made Hux shiver.

They stay like that for a while—Ren, was fully clothed and touching Hux anywhere he could while his dick remained tucked into his ass. Hux was warm underneath Ren, but felt Ren’s come start to leak from himself if he shifted at all.

Ren could hear Hux’s thoughts start to drift back on the subject of his impending doom that he was so convinced of. “You aren’t going to lose your ranking, Hux.”

“Don’t read my mind, you creepy fuck,” Hux snarled back, defensively. “At least pull out of me first before you start to talk work.”

“No way. I won’t let them demote you, and besides, I think I’m getting hard aga—oh fuck, yes I am.” Hux closed his eyes, inhaling deeply when he soon felt Kylo starting to fuck against him very slowly again.  
  
At this point, Hux was so sore and sensitive, but he couldn’t resist a second round, especially if it was to be as good as the first. The General gripped onto the crumpled sheets below him as he lifted his hips a little for Ren. Hux’s eyes widened when he felt Kylo’s large hands grip at his waist so that he could start thrusting into him again in earnest.

If Hux was escorted from the base in the morning, at least he had spent this last evening fucking the First Order’s finest weapon.


End file.
